That special someone
by LadyofDarkness24
Summary: The love, the holding, the failer, the touching, what you wish for more two friends falling for one another Inuyasha and other characters are not mine nor i make money from writing this story
1. Chapter 1

= Sesshoumaru thinking

* Sesshoumaru's beast talking

- Kagome thinking

+ Inuyasha thinking

the actual lemon will be written from normal view if there is one, and there will aslo be talking in here too.

Chapter 1

Someone to touch

= The thought of her touch I can not decribe every waking moment every night I wanted her touch but I know I can not have her she belongs to _him _but he dose not want her I can see that ever since I statred to travil with the groupe. Of corse there were probelms but she _**sat**_ in untill he understood, to this day that has made me smirk in her direction, to think she has that power over him it is laughable. When she touch me the first time it felt like silk on my body, the fire in the pits of my stomic and that set my blood a fire for her I wanted more needed more...no I need her.

= I remeber the touch like it was yesterday.

++ Flach back ++

" Oh my," he heard a voice say. He had his eyes close for the pain, so he opened them to see who was here in his cave, and there she was standing not to far from me. I glard at her and hissed through my fangs.

" What are you doing here girl ? " He asked in a cold but painful voice.

" I came to help you." Kaigome replied. " So can I ? "

It only took a moment but the look in her eyes tells she was telling the truth, so he gave a grunt and a nod. Kagome took that as a yes and walked to him in the cave. With the nod of his head she set to work cleaning his wounds, starting with the ones on his legs and arms seen as the cloth was already removed from there. She gently so not th cause more pain, cleaned out eatch cut with worm water and bandaged them tying them tying so they will stay on, he had a long gash on his left leg going from his knee to his thigh, it needed to be stitched, if he were a human, but just tyed it a little tighter. He also had several cuts on his face but they looked to be healing well, his demon blood already healing the smaller cuts. After she finished that she moved to the chest and back.

" I'm going to need to take off your shirt so I can clean those wounds okay? I'll help you sit up."

She gently put her arms around his shoulders and lifted, surprised that he didn't complain but went along right away. When he was sitting she slowly peeled the cloth away from his skin, she had to be careful not to reopen any cuts that have healed part way. He had lost a lot of blood already. Kagome was shocked to see the wound on his chest, if he were human he would have been dead. It ran from his right shoulder to his left hip and it was deep, she could see some bone in places. She had to fight the gorge from coming up.

When she got herself under control, she cleaned it, then she had to find a way to pull the peices together and keep them there, she searched through her bag and found a rool of medical tape. She placed a strip every inch or so the wrapped some gauze around that. When she was done, she gave him a quick sponge bath to remove all the blood and dirt, then moved him to her sleeping bag to rest.

++ Enf of flashback ++

= When I woke she gave me a smile and I glared at her, even after them she still just smiled. My Inu my beast was awakening to something that I have not felt in a long time I want to forget that feeling I did forget until now, until her. How was it that this human women awoke the beast, only soul mates can, dose that mean that she was to bee my sould mate, to live forever as one. I did not know but I was not going to find out, she belonged to him not me so I will not acted apond my beast interest.

- I know he watches me I can feel his eyes on my body, and I shiver with a passion that I have no control over. At first i was scard because he always stare with cold and non-existant emotions that had everyone scard all but me. I was in love with his brother no half-brother but he could notlet go of Kikyo, he always saw her in me and I had to let that love that I had for him go.

- It took a while but I did it, and now I have falen once again but not with Inuyasha no it was the Lord of the west that hold my love now. But I know it could never be he hates humans. So I kepted to my promise for Inuyasha sake, only one person knows my real feelings and she will never tell any one, she know that I cry at night for him at the baths that we have together, she is my rock to hold on to because she even knows how the Lord is to all humans....all but one.

= Why is she looking this way to my person, for I know she belongs to him. But she looks to my person and my body turns to fire, why my body is acting out to this invation of my person, I need control I will not act out on this she is his not mine, but why she looks to my person if she belongs to him, that I wonder often it all started after she touch my person that I know of.

- He will never know how I feel he thinks that I love Inuyasha but it is him that I love, but he wiil never see past my human body...but why dose he keep Rin then, maybe he loves her, maybe he waits for her to become a woman so he can clam her as his own. That is it I think I know why now he never looks to me, he thinks that I love Inuyasha and so he waits for Rin the only human in his heart.

- So with a hevy heart I turn to Sango my friend my sister that I never have and asked her to bath with me, she knows I need to talk to her so she agreed. As soon as we are alone I tell her what I been thinking.

++ At the spring ++

" Sango, do you think that Sesshoumaru is waiting for Rin to be a woman? I think so for him to take her as a mate." Sango was supried by my qestion.

" Why do you think that Kagome? I thought you love him."

" I do it is just he never looks at me they way I do him and when I touched his body...."

" Yes I know, you feel a conetion to him, I would think that you are right on that Kagome since he thinks you love Inuyasha he will look else were and Rin might be his mate in time." Sango said with sadness in her voice because she knows how much I love him. " Why not tell him that you love him?"

" I can't do that Sango, he dose not like me in any way because i am human and he thinks th--"

" Kagome," Sango interupted " if he dose not like humans why do you think he will take Rin as his mate?"

Taken back by the blunt question I answered. " I don't know he has changed Sango, I can see it, it is in his eyes."

" Then you have no worrys of not looking at you...you are beautyful Kagome in your own right, do not let Inuyasha or anyone tell you different, you are not Kikyo."

" Thanks Sango, so what do I do I can't tell him that I love him it would not be right to step in Rin way of love...I guess I have no chose in the matter I will not act on my fealings for him even though it is taring my heart apart, I .over. this."

- I stated to cry on her bare should crying out for the one that will never love me, though this time it hurts too much.

Unknown to them a pair of ears was lisening on the conversation and his ears gave a small twich, sitting back on his legs, the conversation going through his head again.

+ I thought Kagome loved me, no I know she loves me it is all that basterds falt he put something on Kagome to make her fall in love with him, she is mine, my Kikyo. No I know she is not Kikyo but they share the same soul so she is Kikyo, so I have too kill the basterd that did this to her to reales her fron control. Feh Sango is wrong about two things one he has no heart for humans two Kagome is not beautyful, Kikyo is better. Kagome is only a shard detector once i git that jewel I can wish Kikyo back from the dead. That may kill Kagome but for the one I love I will do any thing.

- As Sango and I git ready to leave we feel that some one is coming near the camp, we stat to run and see who is coming. I can't belive this Kikyo in my camp what dose she want..no I know want she wants.

" Kikyo what are you doiing here? " I just had to ask that question how stupid can I git and in front of Sesshoumaru too, dam now he will think the worsed of me if he has not already.

" I came to look for Inuyahsa, were is he? "

" How would I know I thought he was with yo- "

" KIKYO, " I hear Inuyasha in the back the I see Kikyo leaving and going to the voice of Inuyasha, thwe with out a notice when she past me i feel a sharp objet in my stomicand hear her wisper in to my ear were even Sesshoumaru can't hear.

"Die and give me my soul not even that yokia over ther will know what will happen to you I have conceled you send of blood no one will no uintil it is to late and you can't say a word, you will die slowly."

- And the she was gone I look down and see the blood, then I look back up and notice everyone, and everything was back to normal. Did they not see the blood, smell it, hear my voice. But why should I say any thing let me die and be happy some place else maybe I can find love there. As I start to fall on to my knees and beg god to take me away from this pain, I can no longer hold my eyes open, as my eyes slid close posibly for the last time I see Sango's worried face, Shippo's teirs, Miroku's sad face, and Seshoumaru's face sill as ever but I see the consern in his eyes. And I hear there voice calling out to me.

" KAGOME. "

" KAGOME."

" KAGOME."

" MIKO."

- Funny he never says my name, I just wish that I can hear my name from his lips just once.

" What is happing to her? " Sango said with a sob.

* MUST..SAVE..MATE.

= She is not our mate.

* Mate ours she is. Ggggggggggggggrrrrrr MINE.

= Can this be true she is our soul mate my true love to me and my inu.

* Yes ours she is we will save what is ours with our blood.

= Our blood, no that can not be only my soul mate can I share my blood with.

* Mate Ours now we take care of our soul mate share our blood to mate SAVE HER.

- I see Sesshoumaru kneeling down to me, what is he doing. Gasps he cutting is arm why all now all I see now is white, I feel some thing going down my mouth and into the pits of my stomic, it feels like fire, burning but calm. My eyes close to savor the flaver of the fire what is it i can not tale, I feel m y lips around something that is produsing the fire I want more, need more, I am braking something but what.

= When her lips were on my person my eyes turned to red but I still had control of my inu what dose this mean? And she is also keeping my blood that I give her.

* Mate. Our mate. Take now our mate.

" Yes, she is ours."

" Lord Sessoumaru what do you mean yours?" The monk said but with a smirk on his face.

" She Is Our Mate Our soul Mate Monk," Sesshoumaru said in beastly voice.

-* The silence tells us every thing that we want to know about how the feel for the miko..no Kagome our mate, we are one at last now I know want father meant. Now to protect want is OURS.

" I see how this is for you humans," Sesshoumaru said with a growl. " But Kagome is mine sh-"

" I am sorry lord Sesshoumaru she not," the monk that blasted monk I should kill him for saying such works to my person. But I can not he is her friend so I should worn him.

" Monk you walk on thin lines with me do not cross on what you do not know, she is not regecting us, she is MINE."

As the last word came out a pink and blue light had flased out into the open area where did the light come from ev ery one that was there looked to Kagome she has changed but not much, her hair was longer, here eyes the same blue but darker, and here finger had claws, her ears were pointy, a tail cam out from behind her and down to the ground black as well, ans strips on her cheeks and wrisk.

When every thing was done kagome was a demoness a beautyful one at that but what kind was she. Then she looked up to Sesshoumaru and past his shoulder, and sees Kikyo and Inuyasha looking with hatred in there eyes. Sesshoumaru sees were she is looking but he knew who was be hind him, he sees her give him a nod and I start to pull my sword out and turn to strike him down, but hanyo moved.

" What the fuck Sesshoumaru? " Every one was shicked into silence, Kagome touched Sesshoumarus arm, and gave him back what he lost in that moment and spoke softly to him so no one will hear but him.

"Not here, not now. "

-* Our mate is touching us she fells good on us, look she gives us back our arm now we take her, no we can't not yetafter we destroy Naraku. We love our mates touch see how she calms us to think right. She is right now is not the time to punish him, we need our mates touch. So we will hug our mate close to us yes that is it she touch is sothing us.

" Mine"

" Yours"

-* And that is the beging for the courtship between us and the miko demoness although she fanted after, but who can blame her she used alot of eneregy today let her rest then i would wnat to touch her more and some were more private.


	2. Chapter 2

= Sesshoumaru thinking

* Sesshoumaru's beast talking

- Kagome thinking

+ Inuyash thinking

the actual lemon will be written from normal view if there is one, and there will aslo be talking in here too. also beast and ragular talking together some times

Chapter 2

Someone to fail

- How can this bee I have failed, no that can't be right Inuyasha say's it was mine, how is my mate ever going to believe me even though we have not mated yet but I feel in my heart we are one. Another attack by Naraku and I was not ready.

## Flash Back to battle ##

The group turned to the castle. A figure stepped out of the large wooden doors. It was undoubtedly Naraku.

"So, I finally have what I've been so strategically avoiding. An encounter with all my enemies. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and... Kagome..." His eyes lingered on her body; lustfully he gazed at her, his smile twisting as sick fantasies swirled in his mind.

"Looks like you've been injured pretty bad there, Naraku. Why don't you let me use my healing powers and fix that up?" Kagome hissed as she gestured towards his wound. "Better yet, why not let me purify all of you. I know you're ridden with disgraceful diseases."

"Spoken boldly from a wench who's about to watch her friends die." Naraku crooned at her.

"You're mistaken, Naraku. You're not my friend and I'm going to enjoy watching you die." She bit back.

"You know that spirit is why I crave you." Naraku said seductively.

"Go to hell." Kagome spat.

Throughout the exchange the group had slowly been making their way towards the castle. Rain was now the only thing that could be heard. Finally Naraku turned his attention on everyone else.

"You advance on me like I have no clue what you're doing. But you see I've anticipated your arrival and I have made my own plans. Observe!" He lifted his hand and out of the ground popped six puppets, one in front of each group member. They were all identical, matching in baboon skins with brown dirt like tentacles coming from their bottoms.

Instantly swords were drawn and fighting stances were in place. Kagome lifted her bow and began to shoot. Sango swung her boomerang as she flew overhead on Kirara's back.

"These are the worse we have ever fought!" Kagome was breathless as she used her bow to block a tentacle from hitting her. Turning her body she stabbed it with the arrow she held in her hand.

"They keep regenerating!" Inuyasha exclaimed in dismay.

"Kagome do you see any shards in them?" Miroku asked as he used his staff to smack a puppet good.

Kagome's eyes roamed over the puppets but saw no shards inside of them. "No!" Kagome cried with fury. "I have no idea how they are regenerating themselves!"

Sesshoumaru was dodging the attackers with ease. They were no match for him. Swinging the Tokijin, his puppet was having a hard time regenerating itself so quickly. Throughout the battle, Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Kagome. She seemed to be growing weary, but her fire had only begun to burn.

She met his eyes with a look of reassurance before stabbing her puppet once more.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back on his foe. It was indeed odd to him that they were able to fight so well without the help of shikon shards. His eyes caught a gleam of something. Was it just rain? No there it went again! It was thread, he followed it to Naraku. And in Naraku's hands were six shards, each having a thread attached to it. A thread that went back to the puppets.

Of course! He knew Kagome could sense the shards and therefore he wouldn't put them in the puppets because Naraku knew full well that Sesshoumaru could get them with ease, so he kept them with him, allowing them to supply the puppets with energy from a distance.

Sesshoumaru swung at his puppet and then in a flash he was at Kagome's side.

"Watch the area behind the puppets." He said in a low tone as he helped her fight.

"What about it?" She searched the area and then saw a gleam. Thread? It was then Kagome realized Naraku's trickery. "What should we do?" She asked.

"I'll fight your puppet; you take an arrow and cut through the strings." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"But how can I do that when I don't see any?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"Use your miko instincts. The thread is supplying negative energy. Close your earthly eyes and use the miko ones." He stepped in front of her and began fighting his puppet and hers.

"Easier said than done, youkai." Kagome huffed and then held her bow and arrow. Closing her eyes she let out all thoughts and concentrated on the energy. In her mind's eye she saw each thread with dark swirling mist around them. Kagome opened her eyes and she saw the same thing. Smiling at her accomplishment she aimed and then let her arrow fly.

Hit! The threads broke causing the puppets to lose their power and within seconds they were all destroyed.

"Very good." Naraku stood and clapped. "But now you have a bigger challenge." Naraku stepped into the rain and walked towards the group. He was still a ways away when he smirked at them and said, "Me."

Taking the jewel from around his neck, he merge the six shards back with the large black shikon no tama. "And Sango, just so you know, your brother's shard is in here."

Sango stared vacantly at Naraku. "I lost my brother the day me and my family went to fight at what we thought was your castle." Her voice was distance and shallow.

"Right. Behold, the shikon no tama." He said triumphantly.

"Actually you're missing three shards Naraku." Kagome pointed out.

"A minor setback, my pet." Naraku took the ball off its chain and then swallowed it. "Prepare yourself, my foes, for your death!" As he shouted his form began to change. His shirt ripped off as a tornado of dark dust surrounded his body.

Faster and faster the tornado spun against the winds from the rain. And soon Kagome could only make out a mere shadow of Naraku. But she watched as that shadow changed. Larger he grew, and his body became disfigured. Kagome couldn't tell what was happening to him, but she continued to watch silently as everyone else did.

The tornado exploded with force as the winds went in different directions. Kagome had to shield her eyes against the oncoming wind for it made the rain hit her face like pointy needles. As everything settled, she slowly dropped her arm and gaped at what was before her.

It was Naraku, but then again it wasn't. The head and upper torso was undoubtedly Naraku's but it was attached to a huge spider body. It was a purple and black spider and the fangs from Naraku's mouth dripped with acid.

"Oh darn, I left my bug repellent at home." Kagome spat sarcastically. "Oh well, I'll just have to exterminate you with my own weapon." She held up and arrow and let it fly.

But his barrier repelled it. Battle broke lose. Everyone began to charge at Naraku with everything they had. Naraku would swing his legs at them, and then spat venom from his fangs. It burned a hole where ever it landed.

No one could get a clean hit on Naraku. He laughed at their futile attempts. Kagome held out and arrow and ran towards the monster from behind. Naraku, sensing her attack, swung around and hit her before she hit him. Her tiny body flew back and hit a tree.

## End of flash back ##

- When I woke Inuyeasha was looking at me very angry like so I asked what was his problem.

" Feh your worthless as always Kagome how in the hell can you be knot out even though it was a puppet your a demoness now why can't you do any-"

" Silence half-breed." Sesshoumaru said with a beastly voice and half red eyes.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, BOY! "

- After that last sit I was mad at him saying it was my fault that we did not get any shards, that I am a failer. I just want to be alone with him.

=* How can he say that about our mate, she is leaving camp again because of him, we should just kill him, our mate ie no failer, she is powerful all she needs is training, and we will train our mate. We will fallow her.

# In the clearing with Sesshoumaru and Kagome #

" Sighs."

" What is wrong Kagome."

" It's my fault, my failer."

" No it's not you just need training my love."

" What kind?"

" For you and your beast you need to train your body and mind to work as one, this Sesshoumaru will teach you how."

" Why, why do you want to train a worthless woman?"

- Sesshouamu is touching me again oh how I melt into his arms, as he holds me I hear a content growl, and I start to giggle at that.

" Why do you laugh Kagome?"

= I know why she giggled my content growl sounds like a purr, why inu have you done this.

* Our mate need us, she needs to be happy mate.

" Oh because you little growl sounds like a purr, but I think you knew that. Not dangerous at all. "

" Oh is that so my love. "

" Giggles, yes my heart I am not scared of you at all."

" All should fear this Sesshoumaru."

=* Our mate is happy again, we made our mate happy with our touching. Yes we like our make happy.

" Oh Sesshou, I love you my heart."

" And I you koi, in my eyes you are not a failer you are my pride, my heart take head mate I will only say this once."

" Giggles, I will get it out of you again my love."

" Let us return to camp and this Sesshoumaru accepts your challenge."

- We come walking back holding hands, Sango, Marku (sp), and Shippo look to us and smile. Shippo comes to us and asked us a question I can see the surprise in Sesshoumaru's eyes, then they changed into something I have only seen once.

" Yes," we both said at the same time.

+ I see them come into the camp holding hands I had to gulp down a growl that was coming out of my mouth she is mine Kikyo's soul holder my shard detector, she is nothing but a failer to me and everyone we all have to protect her when a battle comes she is mine I will let her know that. Why would Shippo would say that.

" Feh, your sure Shippo why would you want a failer for a mother and a bastard for a father." Inuyasha said with a anger.

" Silcence half-breed, Kagome is not the one who has failed here it is you." Sesshoumaru said with a cool but calm voice.

=* Half-breed wants our mate look into his eyes but that is not want it is hatred and what else. It is too bad we can not read mine, we have to keep our eyes on him so he dose not hurt our mate.

" Feh, whatever."

##################################################################################

A/N: Sorry fans if this chapter looks short could not think of anything else about failer . In joy ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

= Sesshoumaru thinking

* Sesshoumaru's beast talking

- Kagome thinking

+ Inuyash thinking

the actual lemon will be written from normal view if there is one, and there will aslo be talking in here too. also beast and regular talking together some times

Chapter 3

Someone to hold

* Mate mine now.

= There goes my beast again. But I can control him he is apart of me so I will hold him untill we mate. I like holding her in my arms, she is perfect in my arms, look how she fits my hands, my arms, she smells so good to me and my beast.

- Oh how I love it when he holds me in his arms I feel so safe and warm. Is this what I have been missing all my life, the years that I spent crying over Inuyasha. I could have this sooner if I was not so dam stupid for waiting to tell him. But after that one touch I could not help it.

+ Why is she doing this to me? Why is she in his arms not mine? She is mine, the holder of my beloved Kykio's soul. My shard detector, I will get him away fro her. But how?

=* He is looking at our mate again, he has his own to worry about, that walking dead priestess, what was her name, oh yes Kikyo. She tries to kill our mate to get her soul back. We will not let her touch what is ours.

" Sesshoumaru? "

" Yes, Kagome."

" I like it when you hold me."

" Oh, is that so my love? "

" Yes."

* Mine.

" Yes yours my love."

" Kagome This Sesshoumaru did not say anything."

" I know love your beast did."

" How can you understand my beast koi? "

" I...I don't know love, I just heard it say mine."

= This is something to look at when I am close to her or holding her, my beast talks to her, but how is this possible? Maybe it is true o what father said about soul mates.

## Flash back ##

" Son, come here? "

" Father what is it that you need for this Sesshoumaru? "

" Son one day you will find your soul mate, and you need to learn a few things about that. First you will need to mix blood with a woman to see if you are mates, the if you do that you will feel a connection to her like no other. She will understand your beast when she is close or you are touching, holding her. Finally when you mate....well let just say it is a wonderful experience in your life that will change forever."

" Father, this Sesshoumaru has no need for such things. for when this Sesshoumsru mate it will be for producing an heir, and then she will heal at my feet like a good mate. This Sesshoumaru will only mate once."

" Son do not take for granted of a female? "

" I have no need of such weakness."

" A female is not weakness my son, she is your strength, you will be stronger my son when you are with her. For your mother she was my streath for I loved her with all this demons heart, but she has passes on and my new mate...well I have been stronger with her than with no other."

" That father is because she is human. This Sesshoumaru will not mate a human."

## End of flashback ##

= How wrong I was back then. This human... no not human she is my love, my heart I feel the strength come into my body when I hold her. Is this what you meant father.

- I look into his eyes, like the sun sets his eyes are like amber with a hint of gold. I love it when he holds me, Looking in to his eyes I see he is some were else thinking, about what? I would not know and he will never tell me, but that is ok with me.

" Yes, koi? "

" Nothing love."

" You were looking at me."

" I Like looking at you koi? "

" Hn."

- I love it when he dose that, during my training oh how I would love just to punch him but I know it is for my own good so I can control my beast as he says. I wonder if it be cause... no stop thinking that he will not leave me for any thing he has honor, and pride, he also loves me.

+ Feh I will have Kikyo back into my arms once more , she loves me not that bastard. What did he do to her to think that she loves him not me, I will find out once I do I will kill him and take her back, she is mine.

=* The half-breed is looking at our mate again we can see he wants her, he had his chance with her she is ours now we will not let him take her from us. Once we take care of Naraku he will be dealt with.

" Sesshou ? "

" Hn."

" We have to make a plan."

= Why dose she insist on cutting my name like that, she will be punished for that . Oh how I would love to teach her to touch , and hold my mate in my arms.

" Indeed, koi. But first your punishment."

= I know what he talks about, and I will enjoy it a lot. We can go to the springs, and we can bath together or he can bathe me.

" Yes, my love. " I partially purred for him.

## Not far from the camp ##

=* We left the campimg are a to find a hot spring. Ah there is one, we will set our mate here, what is she doing. She is undressing, we wnt to do it.

Kagome was about to remove her clothes when he stopped her actions as he said, "No, let me do it for you." She gave into his request as she let him take her clothes off.

Sesshomaru moved forward as he kissed her. His hands were working the front of her shirt as he undid it and removed it from her body. He brought her closer to his body as he felt her skin against his. It felt wonderful to have her this close to him. Her breast rested against his chest as he felt the softness of it. He was caressing her back with his hands, always being careful not to hurt her with his claws. He was very much aware that he could hurt her if he was distracted in anyway.

He brought his hand down to the waist of her hakama as he undid the ties and then let them fall to the ground. She was in all her glory as he stepped away from her and sat her on the bench. He saw her quickly covering herself up out of embarrassment as he caught her hands and placed them on either side of her. "Don't cover yourself up. You look beautiful and I want to see all of you."

Kagome blushed a deep red as he said this. She had never been told that she was beautiful before. But when he said it she believed him as she relaxed and stayed seated on the bench. He slipped her hakama off the rest of the way as he stood and went to get some warm water to bathe her with.

When he returned she was still sitting there as she looked at the ground not willing to look at him. He kneeled in front of her as he said, "What's wrong Kagome? Don't I please you in the way I look?"

Kagome turned red from his comment as she quickly said, "No, its not that, it's that I have never done this before and I'm nervous, that's all."

He chuckled as he leaned into her ear and said, "You weren't shy when you took my clothes off, so why should you be nervous now?"

She swallowed hard, he did have a point as she looked up from the ground and looked into his eyes. "You're right, I did take off your clothes and to tell you the truth I did like what I saw. You're very well endowed in a certain an area." She smiled at him as she saw the gleam in his eye.

He was happy that she liked what she saw as he proceeded to bathe her. He poured the water over her as he got her wet. He took the soap that was there as he went behind her and started to wash her hair.

It felt wonderful, her hair was so silky to the touch as he gently took her locks and cleaned them. He moved his hands to her scalp as he gently massaged. He heard her moan in pleasure as she tilted her head back so he could continue with his actions.

Kagome was in heaven, never before had she felt such pleasure in someone washing her hair. Yes she has had it washed by other people but his touch was setting her body on fire. His fingers were so gentle as he continued to bathe her.

When Sesshomaru was done he reached over and got the remaining water as he poured it over her to get the soap out of her hair. He then ran his fingers through her hair to make sure he got the soap out of it. Then he reached down and got a washcloth as he filled it with soap. He leaned into her back as he reached around her body and started to bathe her.

Kagome felt when he moved closer to her as he reached around and grabbed her hand. He gently started to bathe her as her emotions were going wild. It felt good to have him touch her like this as she enjoyed his attention.

- Is this what he felt when I bathed him? Is this why he wanted to bathe me in return so I know how it felt? I never knew that it could feel this good to have someone else give you a bath. I wonder if he will ever do it again?

Sesshomaru continued with his actions as he felt her relax in his arms. He continued to bathe her and he was enjoying himself with each pass of his hand on her body. He caressed her breast gently as he washed each one.

He wrapped his arms around her body as he brought her even closer to him. She fit perfectly into his body as he held her. After a while he released his hold on the girl as he rinsed the last of the soap away from her body, he stood as he offered his hand to her as he said, "Will you accompany me to the hot springs?"

**&& lime alert skip if you do not want to read &&**

Kagome smiled as she took his hand and went with him to the hot springs. They relaxed for a while in the warm water when something came to her mind. She was curious and she wanted an answer to her question. "Sesshomaru what exactly is the 3rd phase of the mating ritual? I mean what does it entail? You told me what the first two were and the last but you never told me what the third one consisted of."

Sesshomaru thought about her request. He was wondering how much he should tell her and decided that the truth is what she deserved. He knew that if he lied to her after he had gained her trust that he could lose her for good. He wanted her for his mate and she was willing to go through the ritual.

She had accepted his offer, albeit with the condition that the mating will be done at a later date. She was fine with this as she sorted out her feelings for him and he got to know what this love was that she was seeking.

"In the 3rd phase of the mating ritual the intended can enjoy each others company without mating. This includes giving pleasure to each other. The bathing is part of the ritual as it enables us to get to know our future mates. If the female is willing then the male could show her other such pleasures so that she can decide if he is the best mate for her." Said Sesshomaru as he eyed the girl with curiosity. He wanted to know why she asked this question.

Kagome heard his explanation as she then asked, "Is the female allowed to show the male pleasures to see if she is right for him? I mean everything you have told me so far is aimed at the female and her wants and desires. What about the male? Don't their feelings count in this ritual?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he wrapped his tail around her waist and brought her closer to him. He heard her giggle as she squirmed in his grasp. He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "The males go on instincts when choosing a mate. We know that the female we have picked will be the right mate. The reason that the ritual is centered on the female wants and desires is because we understand that there are not enough females to go around. So we fight to keep what we have found and get the female to mate with us."

Kagome took all this in and her theories proved correct. She had heard of a war back in school that told of the destruction of all female demons. It was said that two males battled fiercely over this one female killing many other female demons in the process. From there the legend doesn't say what happened to the demons. But from what she observed they had survived and they were actively seeking mates to continue their species.

She relaxed in his arms as he held her close to his chest. She never had this kind of comfort being given to her. She loved this feeling and he made her feel safe to be in his arms. He reached down and started to lick her neck as he purred. He was enjoying himself as he held her in his arms.

Kagome felt his attention and wondered what other pleasures she can bestow on the demon that had showed her so much in the last few months. She got an evil gleam in her eyes and wondered if she could make him squirm like he makes her.

Kagome started to lick his neck and wondered why he always did it. She tasted him and found out why he tasted really good. He tasted sweet and pure like honey. She reached her hand up as she caressed his neck with her hand. She found his markings and gently stroked it. He was purring with her actions, which meant that he like what she was doing to him.

She shifted her position on him as she was gently kissing her way up to his ear. She gently stuck her tongue in his ear and felt him shiver from what she did. She found a sensitive spot and now she had something to make him squirm.

She knew that if she continued to do this to him that he would need relief from all the pent up frustration. She knew enough about males to know what she could do to him to get him worked up. She had felt his manhood growing by the minute as she teased him.

She released her hold on him as she pulled away to look at him. He had his eyes closed and was panting hard. 'Yep, I have definitely worked him up.' She pulled away from his embrace as he opened his eyes to see why she was leaving.

He was enjoying her attention as he saw her slowly walking out of the water. She had worked him up to the point that he was ready to explode if he didn't find relief and soon. He saw as the water was cascading down her skin. She looked beautiful, her skin shimmered as the light hit it in just the right way.

He got up as he followed her out of the water. She was shaking her head to get the water out of her hair, and he noticed that she had some Inu qualities to her. Only a dog demon would shake like that to get the water out of their hair and she did it perfectly in his eyes.

He saw her sit on the nice soft grass that was around the hot springs as he went and sat by her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he asked, "Why did you get out of the water? Where you not enjoying yourself?"

Kagome shifted her position as she moved closer to him and said, "If I stayed in the water I wouldn't be able to this." She pushed him on the ground as she landed on top of him. His eyes went wide when he saw what she did to him. No one has been able to pin him to the ground the way she did.

She straddled his stomach as she leaned down and kissed him. She had her elbow on each side of his head as she supported herself. She moved her hands as she was gently massaging his scalp and his purrs came back.

She released his lips as she trailed kisses down the side of his face. She went for his ears again as she heard him moan for the very first time. She loved the taste of him as she continued to run her tongue in his ear.

She released his ear as she licked her way down to his neck, she stayed there for a few minutes as she continued to go down. She shifted her position but made sure to keep her private parts were away from his ever-growing manhood.

She wanted to see if he was a demon of his word and she didn't want to tempt him. You can say that she was testing him to see if he had told her the truth. She rubbed his chest with her hands as she felt how soft his skin was. Even after she had healed his wounds his skin had come back to normal with no evidence of a scar.

She found one of his nipples as her fingertip moved over it. She heard his breath hitch as she did this and knew that he was enjoying himself. The mating ritual, in her mind, was stupid if it didn't take into consideration how the male felt about the female. What if she didn't pleasure him correctly and she was not good enough for him? This way he will find out if she is worthy to be his mate.

She moved her mouth to his nipple as she let her tongue do all the work. She flicked it over the hardened nipple as his breathing was becoming labored. She felt when he reached up with his hand and touched the top of her head. He was caressing her with his fingers as they ran over her raven hair.

She continued to go down as her tongue traveled slowly down his stomach. She felt how hard his muscles were as they tightened when her tongue was near. He tasted even sweeter than before. She teased him for a while, as he was pleading for her to stop. He couldn't take the torture any longer.

Sesshomaru thought that he was going to lose his mind. This female had her own ideas on what the third phase of the ritual was suppose to be. She was showing him such pleasure that he had never experienced before. Yes he had been with other females before but he would never release inside them. He would take care of that himself afterwards.

She was nearing his nether region as his urges were becoming stronger. He felt that he would explode at any moment if he didn't relieve himself and soon. He was about to get up to go and take care of his problem when she took care of it herself. She had her sweet lips wrapped around his manhood as he squirmed under her touch.

'No female has ever done this to me before. No female would ever want to touch a male like this. This ningen is different. She doesn't mind and her touches are driving me crazy.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued to pant and just enjoy what she was doing to him.

Kagome shifted down as she saw his problem. He was huge and she didn't think that she would get very much of him into her mouth but she had and idea. She took her hand as she touched the top of his manhood. It came to life as it rose off his stomach to meet her touch. She moved her fingers down the sides of it as she heard Sesshomaru moan and he tried to stay still for her. He apparently didn't want her to stop what she was doing as he continued to pant.

She moved the tip of her tongue over the top of his manhood as she ran it around the head. Then she moved to the sides as she gently kissed down one side and up the other. She took him into her mouth and thought that Sesshomaru was going to have a heart attack as he howled his pleasure at her. It was the first time that she had heard him call her name since she started.

She smiled wickedly at him as she moved her hand up and wrapped it around his shaft. She moved her hand gently as she slowly started his torture. This was payback for calling her wench all those times.

She continued to move her hand up and down as her head moved in time with her hand. She could tell that he was close to his release as she went even faster than before. Before long he howled again as he released.

She was waiting for him as he exploded into her mouth. She drank all of his sweet juices as she milked him for all he was worth. By the time she was done she noticed that he was still breathing hard as she sat up next to him.

' Your turn, koi."

" ...."

He kissed her before she could protest his actions. He nipped her bottom lip as he drew blood. She opened her mouth to scream as he moved his tongue into her mouth and just enjoyed her sweet taste.

Kagome didn't understand what he was doing. He had bit her lip and it hurt, as she was about to scream in pain. His tongue was in her mouth before she knew what was happening. His tongue massaged hers as she relaxed into his touch. It turned into a heated kiss, as he wouldn't let go of her lips. She returned it with as much passion as her desires for him were growing.

She felt as he released her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. He suckled on her neck as she moaned in pleasure. His tongue was amazing as she lifted her head up to give him better access to her neck.

Sesshomaru saw her actions and his nostrils flared. She had submitted to his will without her knowing about it. He was free to explore her body the way she did his. He moved slowly down her chest as he neared her beautiful mounds. He saw the skin start to prickle as his hot breath was touching her. He kissed his way between her mounds as he gently nuzzled each breast.

He found the hardened numb as his tongue slowly went around it. He heard her panting every time he came close to it, as she would arch her body into his hungry mouth. He smirked as he felt her do this. She wanted more than anything for him to grab her aching numb. He would give her what she wanted as he wrapped his lips around it and started to suckle.

He was gentle at first but as her reactions became more aggressive so did his. He was holding her in his arms as her arms were currently wrapped around his head. Her fingers where gently rubbing his ears. She was squirming in his arms as he proceeded to go down.

He was between her legs as he continued to go down. He stopped at her stomach as he massaged it with his lips. He felt her move even more as she tried to get him to stop. He found that she was ticklish and he would have to explore that later as he continued to explore her body.

He made it down to her sweet scent as he pushed her legs apart to get to where that wonderful scent was coming from. He sniffed as he caught the scent of her arousal and lowered his head. He let his hot breath touch her slick folds as she shivered from his touch.

Kagome's breath hitched as she felt him close to her core. She didn't know what he was going to do next as she waited. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he kissed her inner thighs. It felt so good as she moaned in pleasure. 'Is this what I have been missing all these years?'

Sesshomaru couldn't wait anymore as his tongue came out and tasted her. His senses went wild at her taste. He had never tasted anything so good before. He let his instincts take over as he lapped up her sweet juices. He moved closer to her as his demon blood was reacting to her. He had to control it or else he would wind up taking her. He didn't want that just yet. He wanted to pleasure her and show her that she was important to him.

He couldn't get enough of her juices as he drank it all up. He saw the hardened numb as he ran his tongue over it. The girl screamed her pleasure as he finally found her sweet spot. He shifted his position as his hand came up and started to rub her.

Kagome was panting hard as his talented tongue was in a place that made her stomach start twisting in a knot. It felt so good that she didn't know what to do. Then he started to rub her in such a way that it was sending jolts of electricity through her body. Her hips rose up off the ground as she felt his arm hold her down.

Sesshomaru took his hand as he moved it into place. His tongue was working her hardened numb as his clawed finger found her entrance. It was slick, wet, and very hot as he slipped his finger into her core. He heard her yell his name in pure ecstasy as he continued.

He knew where her barrier was as he stopped moving his finger before he got to it. He would not take her innocent yet. He wanted to pleasure her before he took it, that way when they finally mated she would not hurt as much. He could just cut it with his claw finger and it would cause the least pain for her. If he took it the normal way she will be in a great deal of pain. He knew that he would have other opportunities to break it as he gently pulled out of her and then back in.

He heard the girl moan as he continued to gently stroke her. 'So she likes this.' He thought as he continued. Slowly at first he was pumping her with just one finger, then he added another. He could tell that she was coming to her end as her walls were beginning to contract around his fingers. Soon she let out an almighty scream as she released. He quickly moved his fingers away as he lapped up her sweet juices.

He wanted more. He couldn't get enough of her essence as he continued. The girl had not calmed down from her orgasm when he again started working her.

Kagome mind was in a fog. She felt the knot in her stomach get tighter, and tighter, until she finally had her sweet release. Her body shivered from the force of her release as she started to calm down. Then she felt it again. He was not done with her as he was bringing her body back to life. He worked that tongue of his and his fingers until she reached her peak again. Again she felt as he moved his tongue to her entrance and suckled there until he had drank all of her juices.

He continued to do this for several more time with each time she would explode even more powerful than the last. Finally she couldn't take it any more as she fell unconscious and worn out from what he had done to her.

Sesshomaru raised his head as he licked his lips. She was so addicting that he couldn't help bringing her to her peak to get more. She had peaked about ten times before he finally wore her out and she fell unconscious. He continued to lap her sweet juices and when he was sure that she would not wake up he moved over her body as his manhood was close to her core.

This demon blood wanted more than anything for him to take her but he was a demon of his word and he would not go against that. He kissed her gently as he picked her up in his arms. He moved her into the hot springs as he gently cleaned her from her ordeal.

= We walk back to camp ad settled down on her bag and the kit came in front of us and snuggled in Kagome's stomach and fell asleep, they both did I could not hold back my smile, I did wear her out as she did me I will sleep this night, it looks like that I and my beast has chosen well for our mate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: well one more chapter done hope you like it let me know if you want a lemon or not I will possibly make one not sure yet.


	4. Chapter 4

= Sesshoumaru thinking

* Sesshoumaru's beast talking

- Kagome thinking

+ Inuyash thinking

the actual lemon will be written from normal view if there is one, and there will aslo be talking in here too. also I will be killing Inuyasha and Kikyo such bad people.

Chapter 4

Someone to protect

= Is this what it feels like to protect, to have someone in my life to share my welth. I know I needed an hiar. But I was willing to mate for that reason not for love. Now that Kagome came into my life every thing seems different more better.

- Is it love that I fell coming from him or some thing else entirly, I know we are to be mated but is it for lve on his part? I would not know he never says anything about it, he always looks so cold not one emotion on his face. But his eyes I can see into his eyes what is he tring to tell me.

+ This is not good, I know he is in love with her, but she is mine. And I know that bastard done something to my Kikyo. But what, why, and how do I stop it? Maybe I will go to Kikyo and help her kill Kagome thar way she can have her soul back.

* Half-beed need to look else weare, he lingers to long on our mate.

= I know my beast wants to take the half-breed out of the picutre, but I can not let him. Kagome said she will take care of him but how. What is he doing now... how dare he bring that dead miko here what is he thinking.

- What is Inuyasha doing why is he bringing Kikyo here to our camp.

" Inuyash why did you bring Kikyo to the camp? " Songo my sister that I never had had asked the qeustion in my mind.

" Feh, she going to help us defeat Naraku, and no one can change my mind got that."

- I have never heard Inuyasha speak to any one like that before, only when he is around Kikyo I think he is being controled by her but I will not do anything if he is, I justy might have to kill him.

**## Three months later ##**

=* We can not stand her sent how is the half-beed holding on to that corpes next to him. We can see into his eyes he is being controled by her is she a witch now? What are they doing now...they are going to our mate they are going to kill her. We need to protect our mate.

" Half-beed, dead-miko do not advace further then you are now." Sesshoumaru said In the beastly voice.

" Feh, stay out of this you bastard it is between Kagome, and Kikyo." Me first he mentaly added.

He drew tetsusaiga and stood ready. Kagome drew her sword and walked towards Inuyasha and stopped a short distance away. "You do realize there will be no going easy."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to plead for you to go easy? After what you did to me. After I pleaded for you to stop. Here is my answer. If you have to do things such as what you did to me and this to feel remotely anything like a _**BIG**_ man and not a _little_ boy then just do it instead of taking your time explaining." With that said Inuyasha came at Kagome.

"Clever very clever. Sesshoumaru taught you I think." He came at her again and she blocked his sword. When she brought her sword to strike him he moved to strike her with his claws. She managed to knock Inuyasha to the ground. Cautiously, she walked towards Inuyasha with her sword drawn. As she advanced upon the hanyou she screamed out in pain as a arrow struck her. "Stay out of this Kikyou! I will take care of my half brother's whore."As he was speaking Kikyou strung another arrow when a white blur was seen; then a scream was heard and the next second the body of Kikyou was on the ground, little balls of light were rising into the sky. "You **BASTARD**! Kagome, you will be the one who pays."

They watched as Inuyasha had gotten some really good hits on Kagome. Those watching saw Inuyasha trying to back her against a tree but she was able to knock him back enough to move. She looked to see which way would be best to move. Seeing the best way to go would be to go right, she faced her body and attention to the left. When he went left she bolted right and away from him.

She swung her sword striking him a few times, and in return getting wounded herself. He was able to knock her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He walked over to her with tetsusaiga in hand.

" Kagome! " Sango yelled out and began to move.

" Stay where you are Sango." Inuyash hissed.

=* How dare he strike our mate we will kill him now.

" That means you to yah bastard, let's see how well you have trained you whore."

Kagome was getting to her knees as he approached her. "Now comes your end and the jewel shards will go to me and not remain in the hands of a worthless whore your sel...f..." Then the sound of a 'thud' hitting the ground. She just knelt there. Those who watched the battle saw tetsusaiga hit the ground and Inuyasha going to his knees as Kagome's sword went into his heart.

" Kagome! " Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled out to her, and starded to run to her.

" She's not.. is she? " Sango said with a sob.

" No she's alive, but bleeding heavy from her wounds." Sesshoumaru walked over, picked up Kagome and carried her back to the village. Shippou and the others watched as the western lord left.

"What about her sword?" Miroku asked.

"We bring it back with us." Shippou pulled the sword from the body of Inuyasha.

"What about his sword?" Sango asked.

"I'll carry it back to the hut as well." Shippou knelt down and picked up tetsusaiga. The others stayed behind and took care of the body of Inuyasha.

"Tis sad to hear the outcome of the fight for both Kagome and the western lord. After young Kagome and the hanyou traveling together for many years to have it come to this." As Kaede finished in walked Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome. "Place Kagome over here lord Sesshoumaru. Miroku could you fetch some water?"

"Is Kagome going to be fine lady Kaede?" Rin asked as she walked over. Miroku returned with the water.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would ye and the monk step outside while I clean Kagome and check the extent of her wounds?" The two left and Kaede started on Kagome.

"How is Kagome?" Sango walked up to the two.

"Kaede is checking and cleaning her up right now."

"Sesshoumaru, here is Kagome's sword as well as the tetsusaiga. We did not know if we should of buried tetsusaiga with Inuyasha's body or bring it to you." Shippou held it out to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to the sword then stopped because he was hesitant to take ahold of the sword but then took ahold of it drawing it from the sheath without being shocked. "Tetsusaiga is finally yours after so long." Shippou watched as Sesshoumaru slid tetsusaiga back into it's sheath.

"So it is fox." Sesshoumaru slid the sheathed tetsusaiga between his sash and outfit on the other hip then took Kagome's sheathed sword and slid in between his armor on his back and his back, like he seen his father once done with his sword when he was younger. Kaede moved the mat covering the entrance.

"Come in, I have finished with checking and cleaning Kagome."

"How is she Kaede?"

"The wounds on Kagome were bad, but not in ways to threaten her life. There is one caused by an arrow that will take a long time to heal. It is the shock of what she had to do that she is the way she is." Kaede stood up and went to gather stuff to make the evening meal. Sango got up and started helping Kaede.

After every one ate it was total silence in the air every one was think on what happened to Inuyasha they were friends for a long time. night has come and every one has settled down for a nights rest. All but one.

=* Now the half-beed and that miko will not harm what is mine. All is left is that other half-breed to take care of and the we can have our mate. We can no wait until the matting cerimony (sp?)...ah to feel our mates body againts ours as one the bond will grow. But for now we will protect what is ours.

**## Two months after Inyuasha death ## **

= I need my mate it was a long battle for the shards, but we won oh how I protected my mate and pup. It was a sight to see my mate standing there protecting rin then her power...oh what power my mate has, our pups are going to be strong.

- I can not beleave it.... it is over finaly. I have the Shikon No Tama in my hands, what am i going to do with it. I remember how he protected me after I ran for Rin. Then my power comes from my anger...

**## Flash back to the battle ##**

It was finally over. The fight to get the Shikon No Tama back from Naraku had been won. It had been a hard battle and one that they almost lost. Naraku had made the mistake of going after Rin, the human child that traveled with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, seeing that Naraku was about to kill the little girl, got in the way as her bow glowed brightly with power in her hand. She had stopped his attack as she protected Rin from getting hurt. She ran to get Rin out of harms way she turned her attention to the evil hanyou, who has been a thorn in her side since she came to this era.

Seeing the attack coming she stood there with Rin be hind her ready to take the inpact, she closed her eye and mentaly screamed 'Sessahoumaru'. He must have heard her be case the next thing she knows it that there was no inpact of Naraku attack and air bruching agains her face. Kagome opened her eyes. and saw Sesshoumaru, gitting her and Rin out of the way of the attact.

" Thank you koi."

" You are welcome love, now lets take care of this beast."

" Yes, lets."

Her anger was peaked, as she bought forth, from deep within her body, the power, which laid dormant for such a long time. She had no idea how she did it but at that point in time she didn't care.

Kagome grabbed hold of a tentacle that was coming her way and held it in her hands, she channeled her powers through her hands, as she started to purify the evil that was in front of her. She never let go of him as wave after wave of her purifying magic pulsed through her hands and into Naraku's body.

Naraku gave a cry of anguish as he tried to get free from the miko's grip. He was calling upon the dark power of the jewel to help him in his fight. But he never noticed that Kagome's power was slowly purifying the jewel that he so coveted.

Slowly the black jewel started to regain its purity and when it was finally cleansed of the evil that was inside it, the jewel burned the evil that was holding it.

Kagome let go long enough to catch the jewel as it flew into her hand. With the jewel now pure, Naraku was powerless to defend himself. Her friends attacked without mercy as waves of winds scars, Hirakotsu, and the monk's wind tunnel, swept through the area.

- Sesshoumaru had been there for the final assault on Naraku, I was glad that he was here with me, as his dragon strike ripped through the area slowly taking apart the evil hanyou.

Kagome finally stood on her feet as she regained some of her strength and notched an arrow. She breathed in deeply and held her breath, waiting for her shot. When it came she yelled, "MOVE!" All those that were fighting Naraku moved out of the way as Kagome's arrow flew through the air. It hit Naraku in the chest as he cried out in agony. Within moments Naraku was no more as all that was left of him was a pile of dust on the ground.

- I stood there panting hard as I looked for my friends. All had survived the encounter with just miner cuts and bruises. And Miroku's wind tunel is finaly gone from his hand, I bet he is happy again to propose to Sango.

**## End of flash back ##**

= She is so powerful,and beautyful my mate-to-be. Soon I can show her how much she comes to me to me and my beast.

* Mate now, half-beed gone need mate now.

= Soon my beast, soon we will have her in body, mind, and soul. She will be ours to share, to love, and most of all to protect.

* Yes.


End file.
